Reunion
by Yuneyn
Summary: Set after Gundam Seed Episode 39. Athrun and Kira are reunited, and finally get some time alone together. Athrun's POV. Asukira.


**Summary:** Set after Gundam Seed Episode 39. Athrun and Kira are reunited, and finally get some time alone together. Athrun's POV. Asukira.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't need to spend so much time searching for Asukira material all over the internet.

**Warning: **This fic contains shonen-ai (boy love), so if you don't like the idea of two guys acting more than friendly towards each other, I encourage you to go read something else!

**A/N:** I had completely forgotten about this fic until a few weeks ago as I was looking for something completely unrelated in my Google Drive. I wrote it sometime back in 2011 after I first watched Gundam Seed; and it was so fun reading it again and knowing that my crazy mind does not change as I grow older^^

Please forgive me if my grammar/spelling is not perfect, I'm not a native English speaker. Any (nice) correction is welcome in the reviews though, I'm always happy to learn. And I also love constructive reviews! (no flames please… if you don't like, then don't read!)

* * *

He hadn't seen him or spoken to him in 2 years.  
He did think about him however, every day.  
He still had a picture of them on his wall.  
He couldn't stand the fact that they had become enemies.  
He had decided to come and have a talk with him, try to find a solution to end this war.

So here they were. Alone in his friend's room, aboard the Archangel. Ready to talk this through. And yet, none of them had uttered a word.  
He was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his feet, playing nervously with his hands. He couldn't dare to look at him in the eyes yet.  
Though he knew that he was calmly staring at him, waiting for him to feel comfortable enough.

After what seemed an eternity, he turned his head to meet the other boy's purple eyes.  
"Kira... I..."  
But his throat closed and his eyes went down again.  
"It's okay Athrun. I know it must have been hard for you to come here. Take all the time you need".  
See that's what was annoying with Kira. He was always so calm and caring. How could they have become enemies?

He turned his head again and locked his eyes with Kira's. But he did not speak this time.  
They had changed a lot in 2 years. But Kira's eyes were still the same. Always so peaceful.  
Why again had they not spoken to each other since he left for PLANTs?  
His mind went blank and he snapped.

Now, why the hell had he thrown himself onto his childhood friend?  
A minute before he wasn't even able to talk to him.  
And now, out of nowhere, he had grabbed Kira's neck and kissed him.  
Sure, seeing him made him realize how much he had missed him.  
But then again, this is no reason to act like that.  
What the hell was he thinking?

He wondered why he did not receive a well-deserved punch in the face yet.  
His eyes popped open realizing Kira's arms were now around him.  
His friend was responding to the kiss.  
How was that even possible?  
He never even considered the possibility that he wanted to do this.  
Even less that Kira would want it too.  
And yet here they were, half lying on Kira's bed, kissing.  
What was happening anyway?

This was becoming too confusing, he needed to understand.  
He broke the kiss and looked in his eyes.  
"Kira... I..."  
Again, his voice trailed down. Why couldn't he form a sentence, damn it?  
But Kira smiled.  
"I missed you too, Athrun."

He was still staring in his friend's eyes, a bit lost.  
One of his hands was on Kira's shoulder, the other one had found its way around his waist.  
His face was still so close to his friend's.  
And yet, Kira seemed completely calm.  
Like this was a normal way to greet a friend you haven't seen for long.

"I don't... This... I mean... Why..."  
Kira let out a light chuckle.  
"Well, you started it, and you don't even know why?"  
His eyes looked down, embarrassed.  
"Well... I..."

They moved away from each other's embrace, still sitting next to each other on the bed.  
Kira breathed deeply and looked at him.  
"You missed me, didn't you?"  
Of course he had missed him. He just never realized that it had hurt so much.  
"Well I missed you a lot, Athrun. I know I never called, and the pain from missing you really kicked in when we started fighting each other. Even if it's sad it took this war for us to meet again, I am truly glad to see you again and not as enemies this time."  
He was too busy fighting back tears to answer. So his friend went on.  
"As for what just happened... To be honest I had never considered it."  
He frowned. Maybe he had ruined everything.  
"Well... Neither did I; but..."  
He was still looking at his feet when Kira put his hand on his shoulder.  
"But it just felt right? Didn't it?"  
He looked back at Kira.

As he stared into his friend's eyes, he tried to understand why he kissed him moments before.  
How broken he had been when they had started fighting each other.  
How relieved he was now that there was hope to end this "enemies" nonsense.  
Too many emotions had bottled up and finally exploded in the most unexpected way.  
And yet, it did feel right.

He swallowed back the tears that started to form at the corner of his eyes.  
"Well... Yeah, I guess it did feel right."  
Kira smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.  
"As long as it feels right, then it's ok."  
He sighed and started to relax, his head tilting a little to rest on his friend's shoulder.  
"Kira... I really...Really wish we could stop fighting each other."  
"Then let's stop."  
Sure it sounded easy when you said it this way. But the war itself had to stop too.

And yet, lying against his old friend, the war was suddenly not that important.  
He did not want to discuss whether he would join them or not.  
He did not want to discuss anything.  
For the first time since an eternity, he was feeling perfectly fine.  
Here, with his friend by his side, was where he truly belonged.

- The End... or not? -

* * *

**A/N: **Originally, I had started to write a second chapter with a lemon in it. But I always get really awkward when writing lemons, so I stopped hallway through it… Maybe if I get past the awkwardness I'll try to finish it someday, in this case the rating will definitely go up.

Anyway, let me know if you would like to read more of this story! …it can only help me get motivated ;-)


End file.
